The Battle For Neptunmon's Treasure
by Earth Master
Summary: AU. Captain Koh and Sayo the mermaid are rejecting the oppose gender. but what will happen betweed the two as they battle against Captain Grimmon?


**I'm sorry that I deleted my other stories, so I won't do it again. Anyway, this is the story about the character from most of the Digimon anime. But there will be a few characters from Digimon World Dawn/Dusk as well.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the characters that I'm using, but I do own the plot and OC.

The underwater is dangerous place, since a mermaid named Sayo has been punishing pirates. Sayo had a cold attitude towards men, so she rejected them. Then a Plesiomon has swimmed into a rock again, causing Sayo to be embarrass again.

"How manys times do I have to tell not to swim into rocks, Plesiomon," Sayo scolden as she swims closer to her servent to hold onto his back.

"Sorry about that, but there are two pirate groups who are looking for something," Plesiomon told Sayo. Then Plesiomon ascend into the sky, while Sayo holds on tight on his back.

* * *

Meanwhile on a pirate ship, Koh watchs as Joe is mopping the deck with Guilmon. But Guilmon knocks the bucket by mistake with his tail, causing Koh to be angry at them.

"Guilmon, you're going to get another punishment by Captain Koh again!" Joe yelled as he bow down to his captain.

Guilmon was expecting his punishment would be his tail being on fire again. They know that he always punished them if they break the rules. Joe was hoping that Guilmon's punishment would be driving the ship at night.

"As a punishment for spilling the bucket, you will not eat bead for two weeks!" Koh said as Guilmon is crying that he is banned from eating bread. Joe knows that bead is Guilmon's favorate food, so he pats him in the back.

"Now, Takato is not allowed to bring me bread again," Guilmon wailed as Joe is getting angry at Koh for punishing his crew. Koh is laughing that this punishment should teach Guilmon a lesson about knocking buckets.

"I don't like to tell you this, but why did you keep rejecting many girls?" Joe asked.

"Because I only care about treasure, so girls don't mean to me," Koh replied. Just as they are about to argue, Plesiomon had already descent down into Koh's ship, allowing Sayo to get off from her servent's back.

"Thank you for your help, Plesiomon!" Sayo exclaimed as her servent is going down into the ocean. With the exception of Koh, everyone else is suprised that a mermaid have appeared on their ship.

"I think the goddess of breads is here to give us more bread," Guilmon said as he is hoping that Sayo have some bead to give him.

Then she slapped Guilmon with her fish tail for asking her some unwish questions. this cause him to realze that Sayo is a mermaid, so Guilmon is disappointed that she does not have bead to give him.

"My name is Sayo, and you're punished for trying to look for something," Sayo warned them.**  
**  
Koh had picked Sayo up with his hands to take her downstairs with him. She have wanted to slapped Koh hard enough to let go, but she will hurt herself by falling down the stairs. By the time she and Koh are downstairs, they saw Keenan, Takato, and Falcomon were playing with cards on the table.

"Guys, a mermaid name Sayo is here to punished us for looking for Neptunmon," Koh told everyone as Sayo had realzed that this is what Koh's group is looking for.

"Captain Koh, I didn't know you got a girlfriend," Takato said as his leader got embarrass about hearing what Takato had tolded him. Sayo is sill trying to punished the pirates, but something stops her from doing so. Sayo never allows the pirates to be spared from their punishment, yet she spares Koh's group from the punishment.

"Takato, I banned you from giving bread to Guilmon. You don't want to get a punishment for disobeying orders," Koh said in a cold tone. Then Falcomon watchs as Koh want back upstairs while carrying Sayo.

Takato feels that Guilmon does not deserve to be punished, but he have a plan to secrecy give him some bead without the others knowing. The only problem is that the breads were in the box, so Takato have to think of something else.

Meanwhile on Grimmon's ship, Mimi is slacking off from cleaning the floor. That is a problem, as Grimmon dislikes any of his crew who slacks off from their jobs. When Grimmon moves closer to Mimi, he have an evil look on his face.

"Mimi, you're going to get a scar on your face if you don't work," Grimmon said as he hits her with his tail. Then Palmon had touch Grimmon with his finger to get him to noice her.

"Captain Grimmon, you know it's not nice to hits girls," Palmon said as she defended Mimi from her captain's wrath. He is about to punish them for slacking off, but he thinks they deserve a second chance.

"I let you go this time, but we must get the treasures before Light Fang does," Grimmon said as he walked back into his room, leaving Mimi alone. Then Rika had walked closer to Mimi after catching her slacking off.

"Mimi, you know that Grimmon takes his role as a captain very seriously," Rika said.

"I just want to go shopping, but Grimmon did not let me" Mimi complained walking back downstairs into their room.

Even thought they are looking for treasure, the sun had already descend, causing the sky to become dark. Impmon is driving the ship during night, so he could not get enough sleep. Then Rika, and Palmon went downstairs to lay on their beds. Kristy was sleeping peafully without any worries about Captain Grimmon.

* * *

Meanwhile at Koh's room, Sayo was looking at the picture of Koh when he was a little boy. There is a orange haired teenage girl who is wearing a pink dress with black poka dots was sitting next to Koh. However, she looked around to see that Koh was behind her.

"Koh, who's the teenage girl that was sitting next to you as a kid in this picture?" Sayo questioned as Koh tooked the picture from her.

"It's none of you business, so you sill have to sleep on the floor," Koh moaned laying on his bed to sleep.

Sayo is mad that Koh had a bad attitude towards girls, but she had to sleep on the floor anyway. It felt uncomfortable for Sayo to sleep on the floor that was made from wood. She would like to sleep on Koh's bed, but she would not even dare do this action.

When Takato checked on Koh's bedroom, he want outside on the main deck where Guilmon is waiting. There is a box of breads on the floor, which is now no longer full. Guilmon is happy that he had ate every last bead, but he is scared of another punishment from Koh.

"Thanks Takato, but how we are going not let anyone know about the breads being gone?" Guilmon asked as he throw the box into the sea without even knowing.

However, a blue skeleton who is wearing a black hood have appeared though the floor. His red eyes had brought fear into Takato and Guilmon by just looking at them. He also had a big clock on his crest to tell time, as well as holding a purple scythe.

"I am Skullman, one of the servents of Neptunmon," Skullman revealed as he point his finger at Takato.

They knew Skullman has been punishing anyone who breaks the pirate code, so they were running away, but Skullman summons a wall of darkness to block their path. Knowing that they can't go anywhere, they give up running way.

"I guess we had not choice but to hear more of Skullman's words," Takato decided as the wall of darkness have disappeared.

"You got two days to tell everyone the truth about the breads or there will be a nasty surprised in stores for Light Fang!" Skullman warned.

"Is the surprise about giving us more breads?" Guilmon asked as he poked Skullman's feet with his claws.

"I will not tell you guys, but I got to go back to play bingo at the hotel," Skullman claimed as he went into a black portal created by himself.

Takato does not trust Skullman's words, so he feels that lying is the only way to run away from any punishments. Guilmon feels so full that he can't eat breakfast in the morning. Then they went into bed, hoping that no one will know that they have eaten the breads.

**I know this is short, but I did reveal most of the characters so far. Anyway, what kind of surprise did Skullman have for Light Fang if Takato did not tell the truth? Any ideas about what happens nexts after this chapter? **


End file.
